Do you hate me that much?
by Blackfang64
Summary: This is a bit of an idea what happened between Shizuru and Natsuki at the school as they fought each other in Episode 25. ShizNat fic


**Do you hate me that much? **

"Do you hate me that much?" Shizuru asked as she charged down at Natsuki swinging her weapon. The blade extended into a long chain as it swung down at Natsuki. Duran jumped back avoiding the blade but then moved away as Kiyohime attacked. Another one of Kiyohime's heads attacked Duran rapidly followed one by one of the other heads. One emerged from the trees striking Duran from the side, sending Duran flying through the forest.

Natsuki fell off Duran's head onto the ground. She looked up to see a Kiyohime charging at her. "Duran load Flash Cartridge" Natsuki ordered. Two shells were loaded into Duran's two cannons as he aimed them at Kiyohime. "Fire!" Natsuki yelled. Duran fire two shells hitting Kiyohime in the heads as a bright flashing light emerged from the impact.

Shizuru covered her eyes as the light was two bright for her. The light faded away as Shizuru looked to see a missing Natsuki and Duran. She looked to her left to see Natsuki on Duran in the hover bike mode getting away. "You can run Natsuki but you cannot hide, I will find you and I will make you mine" Shizuru mumbled as a smile came upon her face. "Kiyohime" Shizuru muttered as Kiyohime turned left and descended to the ground. Shizuru rushed after Natsuki as fast as she could.

Natsuki looked back to see Kiyohime was not in sight. "Duran keep your guard up, she's bound to appear soon" Natsuki said as she turned her head back to where she was going. Suddenly two heads emerged from the ground. "Shit this isn't good" Natsuki said as Duran stopped. Kiyohime's head spray an acid at Natsuki. Duran moved out of the way missing the acid barely before finding two more heads in its way.

"Duran load Chrome cartridge" Natsuki ordered. Duran turned back into wolf made as it loaded the two shells. "Fire!" Natsuki yelled as she pointed at the two heads. Duran fired the shots straight at the heads, but missed as the two heads emerged back down. Natsuki looked to see that the first two were gone as well. Her eyes were cautious as they reacted whenever a slight movement was made.

Suddenly she saw a huge chain swoop down on her. She jumped out of the way realizing that it wasn't aimed at her. The chain knocked Duran over as then Kiyohime's heads emerged from the ground biting on too Duran holding it down. Duran cried out in pain as the fangs were digging in deep.

"Natsuki, you really are troubling girl" Shizuru said as she emerged from the bush. Natsuki looked at her with the Kuga death glare. "I guess that's one of the things I love about you" Shizuru smiled as she walked over to Natsuki. "Shizuru..." Natsuki mumbled as the brunette girl stood there right in front of her. Natsuki held her pistols tightly as her arms were twitching eager to move.

"I wouldn't do anything sneaky Natsuki, I unless you want Duran to die" Shizuru said as she looked over at where Duran was. Natsuki turned her head as an angry look came upon her face. 'She's right, but I've got to help Duran or else...' Natsuki thought. She felt a hand touch her cheek as her face was turned.

She found herself staring into the eyes of the Kyoto girl. Her crimson eyes were filled with anger, madness and loneliness. Natsuki could see that there was definitely loneliness in her eyes. "Shizuru..." Natsuki whispered. "Natsuki, I do truly love you, please just listen to what I have to say" Shizuru pleaded.

"Shizuru please stop this madness, what do you hope to achieve with all this destruction!?" Natsuki asked as she moved away from Shizuru. Shizuru stood there blank eyed as a tear fell from her eye. Then Natsuki saw it. Shizuru's eyes were not normal any more. 'She had that same look when... this can't be good' Natsuki thought.

Shizuru's eyes were empty; there was nothing that could be seen but the darkness. "What I hope to achieve, what I want to achieve is your love Natsuki" Shizuru replied. Natsuki looked over at Duran as a red flash came upon its eyes. "Duran load Flash cartridge" Natsuki ordered. Duran loaded the shells and pointed the guns at the ground. "Fire!" Natsuki yelled. Two shells soared out of the cannons onto the ground impacting as it hit the ground causing a blinding light to emerge.

"I'm not falling for that again" Shizuru said as she swung her naginata causing the blade to extend to a long chain. The chain soared through the air as its destination was too Duran. "No you don't" Natsuki yelled out a she aimed her pistols at the chain and fired rapidly causing the chain to change direction and missing Duran.

Natsuki then turned and fired at Kiyohime causing the child to let go of Duran. Duran kicked Kiyohime with its back legs as it jumped away from the child. Natsuki jumped back onto Duran's head and aimed her pistols at Shizuru. "Shizuru this ends now" Natsuki said as the spheres on the pistols began to spin.

Shizuru let of a laugh. Natsuki stood there confused on why Shizuru was laughing. "You really think it's going to end like this?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki looked at Shizuru with the Kuga death glare. Shizuru leapt into the air as her child appeared under her looking ready to fight.

"Duran lets go" Natsuki ordered as Duran charged at Kiyohime. "Kiyohime, do it" Shizuru ordered as Kiyohime return the attack and charged at Duran. Both child's collided with each other sending trees flying and the sounds or roars into the sky. Shizuru swung her naginata downwards at Natsuki as Natsuki shielded herself with her pistols causing sparks to fly. Natsuki fought back firing at Shizuru but were deflected as Shizuru spun the blade around.

Natsuki jumped off Duran's head and landed on Kiyohime's head where Shizuru was and landed a kick at Shizuru's stomach. Shizuru was sent back by a bit causing her to clench her stomach by the blow. Her face turned to anger as she ran towards Natsuki. She leaned down on to her hands with the weapon on the ground and spun her legs around hitting Natsuki in the face.

Shizuru dispersed her weapon as she charged at Natsuki with punches and kicks. Natsuki dispersed her weapons and blocked the punches and kicks. 'Crap she's strong, for a girl who drinks tea I wonder if that's where she gets her strength from?' Natsuki thought. Natsuki was caught off guard as Shizuru swung her leg low hitting Natsuki's legs from behind causing the girl to slip off Kiyohime's head. She fell through the air before being caught by Duran's paw. Natsuki got up and saw Shizuru running into the forest. She jumped down and followed after her.

The branches of trees and bushes brushed pass her as she ran through the deepness of the forest. Her eyes caught the glimpse of a certain Kiyohime's head charging at her. She jumped over the head firing down on it causing it to let of a cry of pain. She continued onwards not looking back as too what was coming behind her.

'Crap I can't keep running from it forever, where is she?' Natsuki thought. Just then the end of Shizuru's blade appeared from out of the trees causing Natsuki to stop and move away. Out from the tree came Shizuru holding her weapon above her head.

Natsuki froze there for an instant. 'She's so beautiful, I've never seen her like this before' Natsuki thought. She side stepped to the right missing the blade by an inch before receiving a blow to the chest by Shizuru's foot.

"Shizuru, you are my friend and I have treated badly, I'm the cause of all this, aren't I?" Natsuki asked herself. Natsuki blocked the punch before returning a blow to the face of Shizuru sending the girl back. 'No more Shizuru I'll end this for both of us' Natsuki thought. Shizuru ran backwards keeping her guard up as Natsuki chased after her.

She leapt back as she jumped of the bushes and found herself at a familiar sight. 'The church, what happened?' Shizuru thought. She looked to see Natsuki aiming her pistols and firing at her.

Shizuru movements with her feet were as though they were skating on ice as she made her way inside the church. Natsuki emerged from the bushes chasing after Shizuru before seeing a Kiyohime's head charging at her. Just as it was about to strike, Duran barged into it causing one of the heads to go flying into the top of the church.

Natsuki ran inside as she looked up to see a bell falling right at her. She gasped as the bell fell onto her sending a loud ring through her hears. Shizuru swung her weapon at the bell causing a huge chain to wrap around the bell. She pulled it back as the chain tightened causing it to crush the bell and made its way around Natsuki. Natsuki gasped as she felt as the chain around tightened.

'I will never let you go, you belong to me now' Shizuru thought. She pulled Natsuki in with her weapon as the chain let go of her and turned back into the blade. Shizuru put the weapon aside and embraced Natsuki in a hug as she they fell to the ground.

Natsuki opened her eyes to see the Kyoto woman hugging her. 'Even after all I've done to her she still loves me' Natsuki thought. Natsuki moved out of Shizuru's arms as she looked Shizuru in the eye. She moved a bit of Shizuru's hair away as she moved her face in close, closing her eyes as she kissed her. Shizuru's eyes widened by the sudden affection that she was speechless.

Natsuki opened her eyes and broke the kiss. She moved her head next Shizuru's as she held Shizuru close. "Shizuru, since I was little I wasn't willing to trust anyone, then I came here and you were the first person to embrace me but you were looking for love and I wasn't able to feel the way you wanted me too still Shizuru I am flattered that you fell in love me" Natsuki whispered as she held Shizuru.

She broke the hug and looked at Shizuru deep in the eye. "I truly love you Shizuru, I really do" Natsuki said as looked at the girl. Shizuru gave of a small blush as too what Natsuki just said. 'She truly loves me?' Shizuru thought. "That's why..." Natsuki said a she turned her head to see the battle between Kiyohime and Duran.

She looked at Duran in the eye. 'This has to be done, forgive me' Natsuki thought. Duran's eye flashed redness as it knew what had to be done. "Duran load Silver cartridge" Natsuki ordered. Shizuru snapped back into reality as when she wondered what was Natsuki doing.

Two shells were loaded into Duran's cannons as Duran aimed them at Kiyohime. "Fire!" Natsuki yelled. Shizuru gasped as she knew what was going to happen. 2 yellow shots hit Kiyohime causing it to explode as the impact also affected Duran as well. Kiyohime and Duran were disappearing as the blast caught them both.

Natsuki held Shizuru as the blast blew a storm of dust and broken woods past them. "I'm so happy" Shizuru said as held Natsuki tightly. "It's up to you Mai" Natsuki said before her and Shizuru disappearing into a green mist.

**End. **

**Author:** What do you think? I tried to stick to as much as I could in the final scene and I apologize if think the writing was a bit crap. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and remember to read and review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
